


That's what makes you different

by liionne



Series: 50 Quotes Challenge [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Always remember that you are absolutely unique. Just like everyone else." - Margaret Mead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's what makes you different

Enjolras slumped over in his chair, his head resting on his balled up fists as he propped himself up on his elbows. Today was a one of those days; a day when no matter how brightly the sun shone it was always dark, and nothing good seemed to happen and one questioned ones actions and existence until the cows came home. Even half-God all-leader Enjolras was prone to them, and today just happened to be one. He gave a muffled moan as Grantaire entered the room, trying to point out his distress to the other man.

"What's wrong, love?" R asked, falling into the trap without a moment's hesitation.

Enjolras sighed, sitting up and then leaning back lazily in his chair. "I'm having an existential crisis."

"Not again," Grantaire murmured, his voice sounding half-sympathetic, but mostly amused. "Isn't this the second time this month?"

Enjolras ignored him. "What makes me different to the others, R?"

"The others?" Grantaire asked, rising an eyebrow as he took the seat opposite him at the table. It was the tiny "dining" table they had pushed against the wall next to the window that Enjolras used for studying, and Grantaire used for smoking, but no one really used for dining. Unless Courfeyrac had brought spaghetti. They had learned from their escapades last time; it had took them two weeks to get all of the stains off of the ceiling.

"Yes, the others." Enjolras leaned forward then, clasping his hands together and setting them down on the table. "The  other hapless young men that have tried to make their way into the history books by trying to make a difference and have ultimately failed. What makes me any different to them?"

"You haven't failed." Grantaire suggested.

" _Yet_." Enjolras added pessimistically.

Grantaire rolled his eyes. He took hold of Enjolras's hands, pulling them away from one another and causing the skin that had turned white where it had been stretched over the bone to return to a normal, healthy ivory. "Always remember that you are absolutely unique." He said softly. "Just like everyone else."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that one, Margaret Mead." He muttered.

Grantaire stood, going to empty the dangerously full ash tray into the bin. He moved around the back of Enjolras's chair and tipped it into the bin, and then placed it back on the table and wrapped his arms around the other, standing behind his chair and leaning over to press his lips to the crly mop of golden locks. "You, my love, are going to be fantastic. You will tear down empires, and make this country great. That's what makes you different."

Enjolras thought a moment, before gently mrmuring, "Thank you."

Grantaire pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and ran his hands up his chest to place them on his shoulders. "Any time, love. You need to be told how great you are." Enjolras smiled a small, gentle smile, and Grantaire inhaled deeply. "Now come on," He said. "Stop moping. Bossuet's making pizza and it's going to end up on Joly. And it'll be funny."

"Funny." Enjolras nodded. His existential crisis was averted. For a few more months, at least.


End file.
